Picking up the Pieces
by WretchedWonderland
Summary: Bella was raped and abused by her stepfather, and now she needs help to put her heart back together. Then mysterious strangers move to Forks and they might just be the ones to fix it all. Or will outside forces and the wretched past tear them apart. Edward/Bella Vampire/Human Themes of rape and violence no one under eighteen.
1. Chapter 1

Off on a new journey! Let's begin dearies c;

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS…I just bend them to do my will muahahaha…*ahem*

Rated M for rape, self inflicted injuries, anorexia, depression, bulimia and maybe even some hot and heavy scenes in later chapters. Trigger story so read with caution 18+

I woke up to the sun blaring through my usually drawn curtains. The sun was hanging in the blue, cloudless sky. Sunny days were a rare occurrence and I glared at the sun. I had always preferred the rain, which is why I was happy to move here from Arizona when my Mom got remarried to that son of a bitch. His face flashed in front of my eyes and I flinched. I hate him.

I walked into my private bathroom and pulled off my tee-shirt and underwear avoiding the mirror. My eyes flickered over quickly and I immediately snapped my eyes back to the wall. Hideous scars maimed my body, all from him. The ones on my wrists, thighs, and stomach were the only ones I'd take credit for even though it was the razor that did it. My fresh cuts grazed the counter and I hissed lowly.

I stepped into the scalding hot water loving the searing pain. I scrubbed as hard as I could. After a year I still couldn't get the feel of _him_ off of me. A flashback of him ripping my shirt off flashed in front of my eyes and I staggered back. The panic welled in my chest but I pushed it back. Or maybe it was my reflux, I thought. But it was a second to late as I felt my stomach acid burning my throat. I emptied the stomach acid onto the shower floor. Nothing else lingered in my stomach after not eating for three days. It all washed down the drain as I fell to my knees. I let the flashback flood my mind by mistake.

_I heard him coming up the steps, his heavy footsteps recognizable by now. Closer and closer they came, and I shook with fear. Hadn't I gotten enough beatings for awhile? My mom wasn't home so I guess he was just using this opportunity. He's at my door now and it's too late for me to hide as he flings the door open knocking a picture off the wall. But I'm too busy noticing his drunken smirk to care. This is not the Phil I'm accustomed to._

_ He stalks over too me, or staggers in this case, and pushes me from my standing position onto my bed with so much force my head slams against the wall. I black out for a few seconds and when I come to he's on me, reeking of beer and sweat._

_ "Oh sweet Isabella, I've waited so long to have you." He says and now I'm frightened of what he might do. His hand slides down my hair to cup my cheek. He slaps me._

_ I wince and he shakes his head disapprovingly "Don't be like that, you know you like it rough." He whispers and I shiver, not in pleasure but disgust._

_ His hand wanders down more to cup my breast and the panic within me bubbles to the surface so I scream. Bad move, now he's angry. The anger wells in his eyes and I can feel him shake with outrage. I feel a blow to my stomach and I'm breathless._

_ "You will be mine Isabella, my little whore. No one, not even your mother, will want you after this." He sneered and as he started to undress me I knew I'd never be the same._

I gasped as I came back to reality. The shower water ran cold so I got out and wrapped a large towel around myself. My clock on my desk read seven which meant I had a slim thirty minutes to get ready. I pulled on a long sleeved red "Pierce the Veil" shirt and skull pattered leggings. My red vans slipped on easily so I brushed my black hair quickly and flat ironed it to perfection. My bangs hung over my heavily lined eyes and I made a mental note to re-color the purple in my bangs soon. I applied red lipstick and felt satisfied with the theatrics knowing what a monster I was underneath.

I grabbed my school bag and my phone and walked down the stairs carefully, knowing my clumsiness likes to interfere. I walked past the kitchen not bothering with food and out the door. The sun glared down on me as I peered into the driveway seeing my father's Mercedes was already gone. Charlie Swan, my father, is a big shot lawyer in Port Angeles and the best in the state if not the west coast. As I drove out of the front gate of our overly large mansion my red Lamborghini Gallardo purred.

The overly fast car sped down the road and I smiled loving the speed, the danger. I glanced in my mirrors for cops or other cars, but when I didn't see any I sped up. With my speed the usually fifteen minute drive took five, and as I pulled up to Forks High I sighed. Another day of boring classes, gossiping sluts, and zero friends. I parked right up front next to an unfamiliar car, a bright shiny Volvo. Finally my car wouldn't be the main talk of the school.

I grabbed my bag and pulled on my "The Nightmare Before Christmas" hoodie before stepping out of the car. I pulled the hood up and kept my head down not making eye contact with anyone. Once safely inside I peeked up a bit only to lock eyes with a pair of butterscotch orbs. The owner of the unusual eye color stared at me with a mixture of fascination and something darker, deeper. He ran a hand through his unruly auburn hair and mumbled something unintelligible before walking away.

My blush started to creep up so I put my head back down and walked to my first class, English. I took my usual seat in the back and sat with my eyes trained on my lap as the other students filed in. Some girls in front of me started whispering, and at first I couldn't hear a thing but then they got louder as more people began to talk.

"Did you hear about the new kids?" One giggled, I think her name was Lauren.

"Yea, the Cullens right? The boys are all so cute!" The one named Jessica sighed dreamily.

"Aren't they all taken by the girls though?" Lauren scrunched up her nose.

"All except one, the bronze haired one is single." Jessica smirked. That must be the boy I ran into this morning.

"Well it looks like we have a new toy then." Lauren grinned. I snorted in my head, or maybe out loud.

Jessica snapped her head around to me and I cringed realizing it was out loud "What are you snorting about Freak-ella?" She sneered.

"N-nothing." I whispered.

"Oh no go ahead and tell us killer, were you planning on something with the new boy already? Wow we knew you were a slut but…that's a little extreme, maybe he'd like a date first." Lauren giggled and Jessica high-fived her in the most cliché way possible.

I had started shaking by then "I'm not a whore." I said through clinched teeth.

"We heard what you did with your stepdad Bella; we know why you moved here two months ago. You blackmailed him and your mom pressed charges until your lawyer daddy bought you out." Jessica said in her typically whiny voice.

"That's not what happened. You know nothing." I said a bit louder.

They laughed and in unison said "Whore."

I was visibly shaking then and was about to retort until I heard a high pitched yet melodic voice "Leave her alone." The voice said.

I looked up then to see a small girl, barely five feet tall, with a glare that could kill set on her face. Her black hair stood out at the ends in a pixie cut and her features were sharp yet perfect. Her small frame shook from anger and her butterscotch eyes were blazing. Lauren and Jessica shrunk back at first but then recovering started to make snarky comments again.

"Look I know you're new here so you don't know Freak-ella, but she's a whore so stay away unless you want her disease." Lauren stage whispered.

Tears burned my eyes "Look unless you want trouble from me, which you don't, I suggest you stop." The girl said, and although she only stood at a mere five feet in that moment her anger made her look like she was towering over them.

They nodded as the bell rang and my panic welled up inside my chest and the mystery girl pulled me up out of my seat with her ice cold hands. She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out of the classroom, and into the safety of the hallway.

"Who are you?" I whispered as she pulled me into an empty bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and you are?" She asked with a perky tone practically vibrating with anticipation of my answer.

"Uh Bella, Bella Swan." I answered and she grinned. I shifted uncomfortably under her smile and broke eye contact with her. "So what was that about? Why'd you stand up for me, no one else ever does. You did though, and you barely know me." I whispered.

"I stood up for you because you don't deserve that. I know you're not what they say you are and you're not what you think you are either." She said and something inside me snapped.

"How the fuck would you know? You don't know me! You know what Alice just leave me alone, I don't need your help." I snarled the last part throwing the door open.

Before I could fully escape though I heard Alice mutter "If only you knew how much you did."


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter here! Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

With my chest still heaving I made my way back to class. Throughout English and the next two periods by chest burned with anger and my mind shrieked with anxiety. Every vein in my body was pulsating. I thought about the situation with Alice and a bolt of guilt hit my heart. She was just trying to help but her cryptic attitude just struck me wrong.

I should apologize to her soon, I thought as I walked into the lunchroom. Being in the over crowded room made me nervous, which is why I usually sat in the art room painting during my lunch time. Oh how I love to paint, I can pour my feelings into it and no one can judge me, no matter how over the top it may be.

The nervous shaking began when I started to feel many eyes on me and whispering around me. I took a seat at an empty table, not bothering with food, and took out my sketch book. I started shading in a previous drawing of a torn and tattered girl that resembled me. My headphones I had put in beforehand blasted out "Product of a Murderer" by Of Mice and Men and as I drew my head bobbed to the heavy beat.

All of the sudden someone yanked my headphones out and I jumped automatically flinching away, seeing a flash of Phil's face. I looked up expecting a blow to the face, but it was just Alice, along with four other people, standing there with a worried look on her face. I could see my mask of terror in the reflection of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you I just wanted to know if we could sit here." She said in a calm tone for once.

"Oh yea sure, I'll uh leave it to you." I said gathering my stuff up and trying to make a quick getaway, but I felt a cold hand grab my arm lightly.

"No Bella, we want to sit with you, please stay." Alice pleaded

"I don't want to intrude or anything, or be a nuisance." I felt my self-confidence drop one hundred and ten percent when I heard what I said. The truth, I'm just a nuisance.

"Oh you could never be a nuisance Bella, pretty please stay." She pulled out the puppy dog face and I was a goner.

I slumped back down in my seat with a defeated stance. She squealed and took a seat and the rest of them followed suit. Alice sat beside me and she smiled at me when I looked her way. I stared at my hands that were settled in my lap until I heard Alice start to chatter about.

"So Bella let me introduce you to everyone. This is my Jasper Hale," She said pointing to a lanky, curly headed boy sitting to her left "and that's Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister." She said pointing to a gorgeous blonde that made my self confidence negative two thousand just by being near her. Despite her head cheerleader appearance, she gave me a small smile which I returned.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said quietly and they both nodded in sync, very twin like.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella, this is my Emmett." Rosalie said in a smooth voice.

She leaned her head on the muscular guys shoulder and I shrank back. He grinned at me and I flinched away. He's too scary, too much of a tough guy, what if he tries to hurt me? I looked away and I could see him slouch a bit, seemingly disappointed and for some reason I knew then he wouldn't hurt me, so I rushed to reassure him.

"I'm sorry Emmett I didn't mean to be rude or anything, I just have a very hard time trusting people especially men." I whispered and he smiled softly at me.

"It's okay Bella. I just hope you get over that with me; honestly I'm a big teddy bear. Ask any one of these clowns."

"I can vouch for that." Said a melodic voice to my left.

I turned my head to meet a pair of eyes for the second time today. My breathing stopped as I realized who the last Cullen would be. He was even more gorgeous than the first time I saw him. Suddenly my breathing started again but my heart thumped in my chest.

"I'm Edward Cullen; it's nice to meet you Bella." He said with a crooked smile.

If I were standing my knees would have gone weak. He stared into my eyes like he was searching for something and I searched his finding, once again, curiosity. As my heart sped up and my blood flowed faster his eyes became darker, almost black. He breathed in deep and his body suddenly went rigid.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now." He said grabbing his bag and darting out of the lunchroom.

Tears suddenly welled in my eyes. Why was I crying? He was just some kid, why do I care if he doesn't like me. I looked up into sour pairs of gold eyes. Wait, four pairs of gold eyes? They all have the same unlikely eye color…Strange.

"So you all live together right? I heard you're adopted." I asked innocently, not wanting to pry.

"Yea, we all live with Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an interior decorator. They're really both great, like the parents we never really had." Emmett said obviously feeling sentimental about their adoptive parents.

I nodded at him "You're all very lucky then."

"Oh and Bella don't worry about Edward, he gets nervous around new people." Alice said and I shrugged feeling a pang in my heart.

"So what about you Bella? You're Dad's a Lawyer I hear. What about your mom?" Rosalie asked in a kind voice.

Oh god, interrogation, I hate it. "She uh, lives in Jacksonville, Florida. She doesn't work; she has hobbies more than anything."

"So why don't you live with her? The sun must be great in Florida." Alice smiled.

"She got remarried." I said hoping that'd end the conversation, that they wouldn't try to dig up the past. They'd think of me badly after that.

"Oh so do you like the guy?" Rosalie smiled.

I began to shake. Did I like the guy? "I hate him with a burning passion. He's the reason I'm like this." I wanted to scream at her but on the outside I was just a shaking mess.

"No not particularly." I said as the bell rang.

My anger boiled and the urge to cut bubbled up. Oh no, another episode. I stood up and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Nice talking to you guys but I should go."

I rushed out of the cafeteria with their honey colored eyes trained on my back. The hallway was over crowded which made me feel claustrophobic. The anxiety was compiling against my panic and I knew what was going to solve it as I walked into an empty bathroom. The final bell rang as I sat in the corner and pulled out a little box that held my lifeline.

I smiled as my fingers found the slick blade. The utility blade was new and sharp, perfect for a quick release. I pulled up my hoodie sleeve and took a moment to appreciate the white, raised scars and the red angry cuts. I found a clean spot right on the vein. A bit risky I know but I didn't care right then. I placed the blade down on my skin until I felt it give way. Then I slowly dragged it across my wrist. I did this again and again feeling my panic and anxiety diminish and a calming notion flow over me. The blood flowed down my arm at a fast pace. I smiled relaxing against the wall.

All of the sudden I heard the bathroom door slam against the wall and someone call out my name. "Bella?! Oh my god, what did you do?" I heard them wail.

I opened my eyes to see a worried yet somewhat anxious Alice standing over me. "Its okay Alice I do it all the time, just go." I said trying to put on a forceful tone.

She grabbed a ton of paper towels pressing them to my wrist to stop the flow of blood. "Why Bella?" She said in a shaky tone.

"I can't tell you. You'd hate me…" I whispered.

"I could never Bella." She said seriously.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone. Maybe I never will be." I said the last part to myself but apparently she heard me.

"You need to tell someone." She said as she finished doctoring me up.

"I just met you, maybe in time I will be able to but I don't know." I said looking up at her.

She had pain in her eyes and even though I had only known her for a few hours I felt like I could trust her. I still couldn't tell her though. I couldn't have her pity me or worse, hate me. It was my fault after all.

"Maybe soon, just give me time." I whispered and she nodded.

I looked at the time on my phone to see that fourth period would be over soon. I sighed coming to a conclusion that the rest of the day was pointless. I would just go home and paint. That's what I needed right then.

"I'm leaving now so I'll see you tomorrow Alice." I said getting to my feet.

"Can I tag along? We can hang out or something." She suggested and suddenly that's what I wanted.

I smiled "Sure that sounds great."

We walked out into the rain and I wondered to myself where the sun went. "The sun was gone within an hour of being out this morning." Alice explained reading my expression.

We sprinted to my car, laughing the whole way and I felt free for the first time in years. Having a girl friend was a new prospect for me. I revved my baby's engine and pealed out letting the tires squeal against the wet road. We sped down the highway towards Port Angeles because why the hell not? Alice smiled at me noticing my direction and she turned on the radio. We sang carelessly to the top hits and I started to really smile, not that fake thing I usually wear. Halfway down to Port Angeles it hit me right in the heart, I could trust her. She would be important to me, I could feel it.

Well that's chapter two! Review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

-Rosie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three here loves! Tomorrow is Monday and I have classes to go to so I can't promise updates every day, but I will update when possible so stick around.

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT

We pulled up to the Port Angeles mall giggling and talking about the most random stuff. I learned about quite a few stories about her and Jasper that had me giggling. At one point I had to tell her to stop or else I was going to drive off the road. She just laughed some more. Ah, girl time, something I'd never really experienced before.

We both got out of the car with our wallets not really having anything to carry stuff in besides our book bags. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along practically running into one of the front entrances. She smiled at me and I just laughed.

"Lead the way, I've never been here." She said and I nodded linking arms with her.

"Where do you want to hit?" I asked knowing my usual stops but it didn't seem like we had the same taste.

"Uhm, I guess Forever 21." She said and I smiled, sometimes I got lucky in there and found some cute stuff.

We walked to that side of the mall in silence, only commenting on some things. We made it to the store and she squealed before pulling me inside. She jumped from rack to rack pulling out random things to try on. I shook my head at her.

"I'm going to go look at the shoes." I said and she just nodded, her attention trained on a skirt. I rolled my eyes, she'd be crazy to wear that in Forks.

I walked over to the shoes and scanned them seeing a few I already owned and a few potential winners. I tried on a pair of studded, peep toed, wedge heels and decided I loved them. I took them off throwing my shoes back on. I shopped about a bit more finding a long sleeved, blue sweater with the words "Follow your heart" stitched into it, a black leather bomber jacket, and some cute angel wing earrings.

I met up with Alice at the register to see she had quadruple the amount of stuff I did. I raised my eyebrows at her and she just grinned.

"Is all that really necessary Alice?" I inquired and she huffed.

"Yes it is Bella. My wardrobe is seriously outdated." She complained and I rolled my eyes.

After paying we excited the store and made our way to Claire's. I smiled walking into the slightly childish store. Sure it was meant for preteens but I enjoy their accessories. After picking up a pair of earrings, a new skull necklace, and nail polish, we left and headed to Journeys. Before we made it there Alice stopped in Belk, Macy's, some boutique, and then started to head into a certain dreaded store. I stopped in my tracks though.

"Hell no Ali, I refuse to walk in there." I said as she continued to walk into Victoria's Secret.

"Come on Bells, we can get you some cute stuff!" She pleaded and I snorted.

"No one is ever gonna see me life that, what's the point?" I said and she frowned.

"Come on, it'll make you feel good." She pulled the puppy dog eyes and I went limp. I'm really a sucker for those.

She grinned and continued to drag me into the dammed store. The store was overly pink, overly lacey, and overly slutty. I picked up a few things but immediately dropped them scrunching my nose up in disgust. Alice buzzed about picking up everything from bras and panties, to negligees. I shivered in disgust not wanting to think about why she's wear that.

"Here Bella." She tossed something at me and I caught it by reflex. My face burned red when I took a look.

"Alice I do not need a push up bra or a matching thong." I hissed.

"Just try it on." She pleaded and I growled knowing she'd win. She always does.

I stalked off into the dressing room and pulled my clothes off gently, not wanting to hit any of my fresh cuts. I pulled on the stupid purple push up bra and thong and turned around to look in the mirror. The bra made my usually average breasts more profound and the thong, well the thong looked slutty.

I redressed and exited the room almost running into a bright eyed Alice. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Try this on." She said turning me around and shoving me back in the dressing room after pushing a garment into my arms.

It was an ice blue nightie, nothing slutty or showy, just a little on the short side. The fabric was soft and silky so I shrugged. I pulled it up and over my head and turned around looking at myself in the mirror. The blue contrasted great with my pale skin and it made my eyes look darker than usual. It reached about mid-thigh and had a lacey rim at the bottom. I pulled it off and walked outside of the dressing room again.

"Here take these and this, I already know they'll look okay so you don't have to try them on." Alice said handing me two more night gowns and some more bras and panties. I shrugged knowing I needed lingerie.

We paid and then made our way into Journeys, where Alice discovered the wonder that is Vans. She ended up with two pairs while I got only one pair of Vans and a pair of studded combat boots. I smiled knowing what store was next.

"Okay Alice in this store you have to restrain me, I can't be contained." She looked a bit frightened as I said this and I grinned.

I strode into Hot Topic like I owned the place. The worker looked at me and smiled. I'm a regular here, and usually end up paying a ton. Really it's the only time I abuse my dad's "Don't worry about money" thing. He bought me the car and my room design was done with his consent. I ran about grabbing item after item.

I grabbed two dresses, three pairs of shorts, five pairs of jeans (all designer), some eyeliner, hair dye, three tank tops, five band shirts, two hats, a pair of headphones, an adventure time bag, little mermaid leggings, two hoodies, fishnet leggings, lacey pantyhose, a few knickknacks and some band bracelets. I piled it all up on the counter and the worker just smiled.

"We're going to run out of inventory here soon." He joked and winked at me. I blushed as he continued to ring stuff up.

"So I see you in here a lot, what's your name?" He asked glancing up at me from between his dark lashes. His ice blue eyes distracted me for a moment before I stuttered out a response.

"B-Bella, Bella Swan, and your name is?"

"Desmond Knight." He smiled flipping his black hair out of his eyes.

He continued ringing my stuff up as he pulled on his lip ring. He was cute to say the least. A pair of butterscotch eyes and bronze hair flashed through my mind and I blanched. Edward didn't even like me what was I doing thinking about him, or comparing him to this guy.

I swiped my card when he was done and he printed out my receipt. He scrawled something across the bottom and handed it to me. I looked at it and realized it was a number, his number. I looked up at him to see him blushing.

"You should call me sometime. We could hang out and talk about music. Or why there's so many scars on your wrist." He lowered his voice and I looked down to see my sleeve had come up.

I yanked it down as tears welled in my eyes "Thanks for the offer, maybe I'll text you later or something." I said and he nodded,

I grabbed my bags and met up with Alice by the exit. She looked up at me with worry "What's wrong Bells?"

I breezed past her "Let's get out of here." I whispered and she followed after me.

I stopped when I came face to face with another shop. I looked up at the sign "Dark Shadows 'Tattoos and Piercings'." I grinned, a great pick me up.

I had just turned eighteen three months ago and had been meaning to get something of the nature but hadn't had the time.

I turned to Alice and grinned "Come on, I'm getting something."

"Bella this is a bad idea." Alice groaned but I just pulled her inside.

"I'm just going to get something pierced; I'll save the tattoo for when I have more time." I said walking up to the front counter.

The woman at the counter was pierced in every part of her body and places that weren't pierced were tattooed. Her leather corset pushed her corset up and I felt a strike of lust. My bi side was coming out. She smirked at me when I brought my eyes to her.

"May I help you with something other than you eye fucking me sweetheart?" She joked coyly and I swallowed hard.

"I, uh, I want to get a piercing."

"So whatcha want pierced hun? Your nose, lip, belly button, or something a little more south." She whispered the last part in my ear, bending over the counter so her breasts pushed out more.

I heard Alice giggle beside me so I shot her a glare. She just laughed more. "Just my lip. Actually do you do snake bites?" I asked and she nodded.

"Just fill this out and give me your ID." I gave her my license and filled the stupid stuff out.

She led me into a back room and Alice waved goodbye from where she sat on a leather couch. The room we went into hand a chair that leaned back and another rolling chair. There were a lot of instruments laid out on a table but I avoided looking at them to closely. I laid down in the chair as instructed by the girl and she started prepping the instruments.

She put a clamp on one side if my lip and I winced at the extreme pressure. She applied rubbing alcohol to the area and did a few lining up exercises.

"I'm gonna count to three, okay sweetheart?" She asked and I nodded.

Then the countdown began "One."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Two."

I tightened my fists. "Three."

I flinched in pain as the piercing went through my lip, but then relaxed. She did the same to the other side and it went much better the second time. She gave me a mirror and I looked at them. They were a bit red but the little metallic balls looked amazing. My dad was probably going to freak but oh well.

I walked out into the main lobby to greet Alice and she looked up and gasped "Oh my god Bella! They look so hot!" She bounced up and down clapping.

She started to chatter to herself "He is going to flip out. Oh my gosh this is going to be hilarious. I just have to not think about this. Oh god I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Alice calm down, who are you talking about?" I furrowed my brows at her.

"Oh nothing Bella." She smiled cryptically and I frowned.

"You're so cryptic."

"I know." She grinned and I fell into laughter as we walked out of the store.

"Well today was an experience." I said.

"It sure was. Did you have as much fun as I did?" She asked hopefully.

"I did Alice. I've never had a girls day before." She looked shocked.

"Well next time Rose will have to come." I agreed with her as we pilled everything into my car.

"Can I drive Bells? Pretty please?" She begged and I sighed.

"Fine. But you better be glad I love you." I realized what I'd said a second too soon. What was I saying I'd only known her for a day.

She attack hugged me and I flinched away but relaxed after a bit hugging her back "That means a lot to me Bells; I know we're going to be the best of friends." She said and I began to cry.

This time my tears weren't out of sorrow or pain but out of happiness. I was happy to have her, excited to know her. For once I finally felt accepted. I just hope it would last once I told her, once I told her what I monster I am.

Okay so Chapter three there you go! Yes Bella is totally different than Stephanie Meyer's Bella! And btw there will be NO Jacob in here. Sorry Jacob fans. Anyways tell me what you thought about Alice and Bella's bonding day? Is it too soon for Bella to trust her? Review please!

-Rosie


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four. I'm ready for a little angst! How bout you? Let's see how this goes. Read and Review as always.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

We pulled up to the school just as Edward stormed out of the building, heading right for my car. If his glare wasn't fixated on Alice I would've laughed at his cartoonish look. I could almost imagine storm clouds above his head. I looked over at Alice to see her unfazed by the rolling storm cloud approaching the car. She got out and I followed suit walking around the car to stand by her side just as Edward got to us.

"Where have you been?" Edward growled at Alice.

"Out with Bella. We were bonding." Alice grinned, linking arms with me. Her smile seemed all to knowing for comfort though.

"Alice you know that's a bad idea." He sighed.

"No it's not Edward! I've already seen it. This will all work out for the best." She tapped her foot impatiently as they stared at each other.

I looked back and forth between them for what seemed like forever. Edward seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. His brow was furrowed and his eyes, once a beautiful golden-honey, were now dark black.

Suddenly he exploded "You cannot be seen with her Alice, it's dangerous. Not just for you but for all of us." He snarled.

I started shaking with fear and anger all at the same time "What's so terrible about me _Edward_. Do you hate me that much?" I whispered but sneered his name.

"I don't hate you Bella don't be preposterous." He sighed.

"Are you saying I'm imprudent?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well you Edward Cullen are an ass." I said glaring him down.

He laughed "God you two are like twins." He said gesturing towards Alice and me.

We both glared at him. I got Alice's bags out of my car and handed them to her along with my phone number. "Call or text me later, kay?" I said and she nodded.

"I had fun Bella, and like I said before ignore my brother. He's a self righteous idiot." She whispered.

"I can hear you!" Edward muttered angrily and I giggled.

I got into my car and waved at Alice, flashing Edward a bitchy smirk and a not-very-ladylike hand gesture. I laughed at his astonished expression and Alice bursting into giggles. I peeled out of the parking lot looking into the rearview mirror to see Alice and Edward arguing. I just shook my head.

I came home to an empty house and sighed. Charlie was never home anymore. He's on some big case in Seattle so he stays in hotels most of the time. I walked in grabbing a water out of the kitchen fridge. I walked up the stairs carefully, not wanting to trip or fall. I walked into my art studio and took a deep calming breath. The easel sat there waiting for me, with a clean canvas atop it.

I smiled setting my things down and getting my paints out. I started up some music just a little "Memphis Mayfire" to rock to while painting. I grabbed a clean brush and started myself up by just dancing around a bit. I threw my hoodie over in the corner and tied my apron around my waist. I threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and stood in front of my canvas.

I set my mind free then. I put my brush to the canvas and let it swipe, flow, and brush across the now colorful canvas. The colors mixed and blended. Beautiful grays and greens with brown and red. The brush and my soul were free. I never knew where a painting or sketch was going; I just set it free from my heart.

When my hand stopped and I came to my senses I looked at my art. My happy mood automatically flew out the window when I saw what my heart had chosen to paint. My eyes were met with butterscotch eyes and auburn hair. I grimaced and threw my paints down. I ripped my apron off and threw the brush at the wall in anger, pure unadulterated fury. Why had I painted him, of all things? He had done nothing but ruined my day and now the one sacred thing I had was ruined by him. I screamed tossing the painting across the room and storming out of the room and into my bedroom.

I tossed my clothes to the ground not really giving a fuck at the moment. I grabbed my special box out of my bag and ran into my bathroom. I turned the hot water nozzle on the shower over all the way, not bothering with the cold. I grabbed the utility blade out of the box and turned to face the mirror. I saw a monster, a broken and scarred girl. The words 'fat', 'whore', 'unwanted', and 'slut' were scrawled across my body, all done by him.

The cuts on my thighs and wrists were still raised and fresh. I popped a few pills in my mouth, just enough to keep my anxiety down. I took the blade and made a long, deep cut across my wrist, then another on my thigh and stomach. I cut over and over letting the blood flow. I got into the scalding water and hissed as the water hit the fresh wounds. I continued to bleed and the drugs kicked in. I sat down feeling light headed. He flashed in front of my eyes, his hands all over me. I fell into a flashback.

_He continued to touch, and undress me. I cried out for him to stop, begging him to not do this. He just sneered. _

_ "Oh Bella, I have to, everyone has to know how you tempted me. This is all your fault really. Parading around here like a world class whore." He spat in my face and I winced._

_"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Just don't hurt me, don't do this to me." I begged._

_ He laughed as he took his jeans off. He reached up and palmed my naked breast hard and I cried out._

_ "Help me somebody, please!" I screamed and he growled._

_ "You asked for it." He pulled out a switchblade then and pressed his hand over my mouth._

_ He slashed at my skin leaving mark after deep mark. I looked down to see "Whore" on my stomach and I cried harder. "There, now everyone will know your place." He sneered._

_ He then went back to touching me, running his hands over my core. He squeezed me there roughly and I whimpered. He grinned taking my whimper as a sign that I liked it. He pulled my panties off and then back away a bit. He grabbed each side of my face as he touched himself._

_ "Watch while I get off to you, my little whore." He spat on me again as he stroked himself._

_ I tried to squeeze my eyes closed but he wasn't having any of that. Every time I did he slapped me, hard. He maneuvered his hand down to my breast again to grope me roughly. I winced as he pulled and pinched the most sensitive parts of my body._

_ "Time for the best part." He laughed and before I could say anything else he forced himself into me._

_ I felt myself rip and tear. I felt blood trickle down my leg as I screamed in agony. He started thrusting hard and deep and all I could do was lay there and wait for it to be over. He went deeper, thrusting harder and faster. His breathing became labored and he leaned down to bite me hard enough to break skin. I screamed again. _

_ He pulled back "Shut up you whore, your stepdaddy is enjoying himself inside your tight pussy." He smiled drunkenly._

_ He moved faster as I screamed louder and sobbed in pain._

_ "Bella, oh bella. Ugh, yes Bella, my little whore. Bella, Bella, BELLA!"_

"Bella?! Oh my god Bella wake up!" I heard a voice calling from somewhere.

I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy. I felt someone touch my arm then and my eyes shot open. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME PHIL!" I screamed backing away.

"Bella its me, its Alice and my father Carlisle. Calm down." I looked around trying to see past the horrid images.

Finally I could see her and a man, hardly middle aged at all, thirty at the most. He had Blonde hair and you guessed it, honey-gold eyes."Bella, are you okay?" He said in a smooth voice.

I looked around, I wasn't in my home. I was in an office/medical room. "Where am I?" I asked quietly.

"At my house, I went to your house because I forgot my school bag in your car. I rang the doorbell before letting myself in. T-then I found you in the shower. You lost so much blood Bella." She said sobbing tearlessly.

"I guess I cut too deep." I whispered looking down to see my cuts stitched up.

"Too deep indeed. You shouldn't do that to yourself Bella." The man I assume was Carlisle said.

"It's a good form of release." I said.

"I understand but it's not healthy and its potentially dangerous. If Alice would've found you ten minutes later it would've been too late." He explained.

I sighed "I just had a rough day."

"Bella you've done this before, we saw all the scars, the words. Why do you think so low of yourself?" Alice questioned.

I started shaking again. "I didn't put those words there." I ground out.

"Well then who did?" Carlisle asked.

"The son of a bitch that made me this way." I snarled.

Well chapter four for ya! Little dramatic, little triggering. Working my way up to where Bella can trust Alice with it all. Next chapter might have some time jumps, fillers and stuff and it might have the big reveal so stay tuned. Review and tell me what you think!

-Rosie


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome too chapter five! I don't know how much longer I'm going to bother updating I'm not getting much feedback on this, which makes me self conscious. This story is probably boring as fuck anyways so, yea. Anyways here we gooooo!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!

After they stared at me for what seemed like forever Alice broke the silence "Who Bella?" She asked slowly.

My eyes widened, I'd said too much. I shook my head at her and backed away, almost falling off the medical examination table. I'd had an outburst and now she was suspicious. I couldn't tell her especially not with a man I hardly know in the room.

"I can't Alice, I can't." I closed my eyes letting a few tears fall.

"Carlisle could you leave us, just for a moment?" Alice asked quietly and he nodded.

After he had exited quietly Alice sat at the bottom of the medical table. "When I was five my mom and dad decided to get divorced. A lot of people disagreed but they just weren't happy. My mother and I moved away from my father, which made me sad. I was kind of a 'Daddy's girl." She trailed off smiling a sad smile.

"Alice you don't have to-" She cut me off.

"I want too." She said and shook her head "Anyways, within two months my mom had a guy living with us in our small house. He seemed okay at first. We got along for the first two weeks. But one day I came home and my mom wasn't home. She had gone to the market, he said as I walked in." she looked down. "I just nodded and made my way to my room putting my school bag down. He came storming in all of the sudden and hit me. He hit me again and again, I was so dazed and confused I couldn't fight back. I never found out why he did it the first time." She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her "It's okay Alice he can't hurt you anymore." I whispered and she nodded.

"I know but it still hurts. I don't expect you to spill your guts to me because I told you this. I just want you to know I trust you and you can trust me." She said.

Her cold, hard body shook beside me. She was freezing, like an iceberg and her skin was hard as stone. I frowned "Why are you always so cold and why is your skin so…hard?" I questioned.

She tensed beside me "I don't know maybe I'm an ice cube." She joked and I shook my head.

"Alice, what aren't you telling me." She sighed.

"Look Bella you have your secrets I have mine. In time you'll know." She said just as the door opened.

Edward walked in the room and his eyes shot to me "What's she doing here Alice?"

"She got hurt, I brought her to Carlisle." She explained calmly.

"He couldn't have come to her house? Its not a good idea for her to be here and you know it." He glowered.

"She was dying Edward! Where else was I supposed to go?" She raised her voice.

"Oh I don't know Alice, maybe a hospital!" He shouted and I flinched.

"Please stop yelling." I whispered.

Edward's eyes shot to me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He had a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

I got up "Well I'm all patched up so I'm leaving." I said.

"Bella you need a ride. I drove you here." Alice called after me as I made it out of the door and into a large corridor.

"How the hell do I get out of this house?" I asked.

Alice led me down the hallway and to the left. We walked down the stairs with Edward behind us. We walked into a living room area where Rose, Emmett, and Jasper sat. they were all doing their own things but together. They all looked up at me.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed.

I smiled "Hey Emmett."

Alice skipped over to Jasper and kissed him. He dropped his book and kissed her back. I looked away feeling like I was intruding on their moment. I looked over at Rosalie to see her staring at my wrist. The stitches were quite obvious and she had noticed them, along with the rest of my scars. I covered them up with my hand and her eyes met mine.

She stood up "I'm going to take Bella home." She announced and Emmett looked up at her surprised.

"Want me to come with Rose?" He asked worriedly but she shook her head.

I looked at her suspiciously but followed her out of the room anyways. We walked through a door and out into a large garage. I gaped at all the luxurious cars, beautiful models and designs. We got into the silver Volvo and she started the engine. We pulled out of the garage and started down a gravel road.

We sat in silence for awhile before she spoke. "Why?" she asked simply.

I knew what she was talking about, the cuts. "Long story." I snorted sarcastically.

"I have time." She said.

I sighed she wasn't going to leave this alone without an answer so I gave her something "Someone, a bad man, hurt me." I said.

"What'd he do to you?" She whispered.

"He broke me." I whispered back.

"You can tell me Bella, you can trust me. I know we don't know each other at all, but we're more alike than you think." She whispered.

"My stepfather is a bad man. He hurt me; my mom took his side, now I'm here." I said looking out the window.

She pulled off to the side of the road and cut the engine. I gave her a weird look "What're you doing?"

She turned to me "I know what kind of bad men you're talking about Bella. The kind that abuse you, use you, rob you of your innocence. They take what they want without asking." She was shaking now. She looked up at me with a broken soul. "They take it all away from you." She whispered and I nodded.

"Y-yea they do…He took me away from myself…" I started to sob.

She wrapped her arms around me while I cried. I broke then, I couldn't hold back anymore. "He touched me, I told him not to dammit. I said please, he just kept calling me his whore. He took my clothes off and dammit he just, he took it all away. It hurt so bad, he would hit me if I screamed. He cut me, carved words into my skin." I sobbed as she held me.

"Oh god Bella, oh honey, I won't let him hurt you again. He won't get anywhere near you." She stroked my hair and for the first time in a while I believed someone. I believed in someone, I found comfort in Rosalie.

So a little Rose/Bella moment. She spilt everything but not to who you thought it would be huh? Anyways review tell me whatcha think! 3 stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six here! Hope you're excited and have been anticipating this! From what I could tell I have a few people following this story and reading it with rapt attention, so if you're reading speak up! Read and Review! Now we're off!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

After letting me calm down and soothing me Rosalie started the engine up and pulled onto the road again. I gave her directions to my house and when we pulled up she let out a low whistle that I smirked at. She pulled around to the front and stopped. I sat there for a moment wondering what I should say.

I looked at her "This might go without saying, but don't tell anyone. Not Alice and not Emmett. Alice knows about the cutting but not the reasons, I'll tell her in time, but I don't think I can yet." I said quietly.

"Of course Bella. When I said you can trust me I meant it." She smiled.

I got out of the car and paused in the doorway for a moment. I turned to her and she looked at me questioningly "Would you like to come in for a moment? I want to show you something."

She smiled at me and cut the engine "Sure Bells." She got out and followed me to the double door entry.

I unlocked the door throwing my keys in the bowl on the table in the foyer. I paused in the living room where I had put my shopping bags down earlier. I gathered them up and gestured to her to follow me. I walked up the stairs and paused at my room to toss the bags in there.

"This is my room, it's a bit wrecked at the moment though." I said and she looked around at my a tad bit overdone room.

The walls were a dark purple color, well all except one wall which had a mural painted by me. The mural depicted a scene of a ghost girl in a crowded area; no one saw her or heard her screams for help. She was terribly alone. My kind sized bed sat in the middle of one wall with a black comforter and tons of pillows. Across the room was my dresser/entertainment center with my TV and gaming systems, along with band posters. My desk was on another wall with my computer and a door that lead to my closet. Then another door that led to my bathroom.

She stood gaping and I laughed "What?" I asked

"Who painted that?" She said pointing at my mural.

I blushed "I did." She just gaped more.

"My god Bella, you're talented. Would you paint something for me sometime?" She asked with pleading eyes almost as good as Alice's, _almost._

"Sure but come one there's something else I want to show you before I show you my closet." I winked at her.

I pulled her down the hallway and into my sacred room, my studio. Most of my paintings were covered but some were exposed. She walked past me and walked around the room pulling the covers off of random paintings. She studied each one as if it were her life source. She almost stepping on one on the ground, the one I'd thrown to the ground earlier and she picked it up.

"Rose no, that one was a mistake." I said but she turned it over anyways.

She gasped and I looked at my feet "I don't know why painted it, I just did."

"My god Bella this is beautiful, but why my brother? He's been so mean to you." She asked.

"I don't know. When I paint, I just let my heart be free, I guess because he's been stressing me out since today I just wanted to get him out of my mind."

"Today, Bella its Saturday. You were passed out all night and all day today." She explained and I looked away.

"Oh…I didn't realize." I whispered and looked at my wrist.

"It's okay Bella. We're just glad you're okay." She said.

"Not Edward, he wants me gone. He hates me so much." I whispered.

"He does not! Bella my brother is an idiot; he just doesn't want you to be hurt by us." She explained.

Why were they always saying they're dangerous? They're only human, right? "Why would you hurt me?" I asked slowly.

She blanched "I uh, he's just weird like that." She back peddled "So what's this one?" she said pointing to a painting that was obviously a waterfall.

I narrowed my eyes "All of you are hiding something." They're all pale, cold, all the same eyes. What is it about them?

"We won't be for long, patience Bella." She said and I sighed.

"Well off to my closet then." I said and she followed me out of the room.

We walked into my huge closet and she gasped "Oh my god, you're so lucky."

I could feel her vibrating from across the closet as she looked through all the racks. She pulled out a red cotton dress that had little skull accents. "I'm in love with this." She exclaimed and I laughed.

"You can have it I have a blue one exactly like it in here somewhere." She squealed and hugged me.

"Oh Bella this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" She smiled and we fell into giggles.

We spent another hour in my closet and I gave her a few more things, along with a few things for Alice. She turned to me all of the sudden as we laid on my closet floor "Where's your Dad?"

I frowned "He hasn't been home since Wednesday." I said.

"Well you can't stay here alone Bells." I shrugged at her.

"I'm used to being alone."

"Well not anymore." She said and pulled out her cell phone and pressing a button before putting it up to her ear.

"Hello? Alice?" Rosalie said into the phone. "I need you over at Bella's ASAP. Bring movies and that one game we played." She instructed.

I heard chatter from the other end and then it disconnected. Rose smiled at me and put the phone down. She smiled at me "Now you have friends to stay with you tonight"

Tears welled in my eyes "Oh Bella sweetie I'm sorry. If you don't want us to stay then we won't." She apologized but I shook my head.

"No it's not that, I just…I've never had friends." I said wiping the silly tears away.

"Well now you do and we're not going anywhere." I smiled and launched myself at her.

We hugged and laughed before I told her to follow me downstairs. We walked down to the main level then down into the basement or 'rec room' as I call it. It had a large fluffy couch and beanbag chairs set in front of a huge TV that was set up with a blue-ray player, DVR, Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii U. I had a bookshelf full of video games, Cds, and DVDs. We sat down on the beanbag chairs and started talking about random topics.

"Oh I forgot to mention how much I love your new piercings by the way." She smiled and I grinned.

"I love them; they were a spur of the moment decision. I might be getting a tattoo soon." I smiled and she laughed.

"What would you get?" She asked.

"Many things, I don't know what I want first yet." I said and she nodded.

The doorbell rang then and we got up and ran upstairs. I tripped but Rose caught me around the waist. "Watch out there Bells." She laughed.

I ran to the door, thankfully not tripping again, and opened it. Alice stood there with a stack of movies and video games. I laughed and pulled her in. "Hey Ali." I greeted her.

"Hey Bells, so why exactly was I asked to come here?" She questioned.

"Well Bella's Dad isn't home and I don't want her to be alone so here we are!" Rose explained coming up beside me.

"Oh cool." Alice said.

"So are you guys hungry?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

They glanced at each other quickly, so quickly I hardly noticed. "Uh no thanks Bells." Alice said and I just gave her a strange look.

"Okay then." I said walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed a water out of the fridge and glanced around. I hadn't eaten in a few days and it was starting to get painful.

I reached for some onion dip but the voice in my head called out to me 'don't eat it you fat whore, you don't need it'. I backed away from the dip and shut the fridge quickly. I turned to face the girls and they gave me worried looks.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rose asked.

"I-I don't get hungry easily…" I whispered and Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Bells, you're skin and bones. You need to eat more." Alice said.

"I would but the voice stops me…" I looked at the ground.

"What voice sweetheart?" Rose asked.

"The voice that rules my life, it tells me to hurt myself or to not eat certain things. The voice tells me that I'm a fat whore, that no one will ever want me." I said quietly.

"We want you Bells." Alice said sadly and I shook my head.

"That's different, you guys are friends. I mean in a lover way. No guy, or girl, will ever want me." I said.

"Wait back the fuck up! Girl? You like that shit?" Rose asked smirking.

I blushed "My first kiss was a girl, well my only kiss." I said and they gaped.

"You've never kissed a guy?" Alice exclaimed and I blushed brighter, nodding.

"You kissed a girl?" Rose asked and I nodded, my face was burning now.

"That's kind of hot Bells." Rose said and Alice nodded agreeing.

"Thanks I think." I laughed.

"Well didn't that guy from Hot Topic give you his number the other day? You should call him. He was hot." Alice said and I laughed.

"Yea maybe." I agreed but then a flash of Edward's face crossed my mind and I looked away.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," I answered too quickly.

"Oh nuh uh hun! You're not getting off that easy! Who is he or she?!" Rose exclaimed.

"You like someone?" Alice gasped and I blushed once again.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." I muttered.

"Yes you do, you're blushing! Tell us!" Rose demanded laughing and I sighed knowing I wasn't getting out of this one, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"He would never like me anyways, he practically hates me…" I whispered.

"Oh my god, its Edward." Alice exclaimed.

I blushed "What? No its not that's crazy!" I couldn't muster up the strength to tell a believable lie.

"You're lying!" Rose said and I sighed.

"He just, god he angers me so much but at the same time I can't get him out of my head! He is so hostile towards me yet his eyes always…every time our eyes connect it feels right." I whispered the last part.

"You guys are going to be together, I can feel it." Alice said.

"You should trust her feelings, they're always right." Rose said cryptically.

I rolled my eyes "You guys are so cryptic." I said and lead them down stairs to the rec room.

We sat down on the couch and started talking about what to do first. Suddenly Alice looked at us both and grinned a suspicious grin. My eyes widened in fear as did Rose's.

"Truth or Dare Bitches." She laughed.

Oh god.

So there ya go! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Tell me whatcha thought! It was Kinda a filler chapter, a little boring but next chapter will start the E/B story hopefully! Review please my dears!


	7. Chapter 7

Ello ello ello loves! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had finals and a break up and medical problems. But better late than never! Here we go chapter seven! GIRL ON GIRL WARNING!

I groaned as soon as the words left Alice's mouth. Truth or Dare never sounded like fun at all to me. Rose squealed in excitement and I knew I was fucked if they both were onboard.

"Come on Bells it'll be fun." Alice begged grabbing onto my arm. She squeezed tightly and I winced.

"Ali my arm." I squeaked out and she jerked away and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Bells." She mumbled and I nodded.

"So will you play? Pleaseeeeeeee?" Rose begged and I sighed but nodded. They both squealed and I knew I was done for.

We sat in a triangle formation on the bean bag chairs and Alice turned to me "Bells you go first."

"Okay uhm Rose truth or dare?"

"Truth to start with I guess." She smiled.

"Pussy." Alice coughed out and I laughed.

"Okay have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yep." She answered coolly as I took a sip of my water. I choked on my water and stared at her incredulously.

"Who?" I asked

"Nope only one question." She winked and then turned to Alice

"Truth or dare bitch?" Rose asked Alice.

"Dare." She smirked.

"I dare you to tell Bella about the one time Carlisle walked in on you in Jasper in Toronto." She smiled evilly and Alice glared so fiercely that I'm surprised Rose didn't burst into flames.

"Evil bitch." Alice muttered but turned to me anyways "A couple years back we were all living in this place in Toronto and it was absolutely beautiful but anyways one night everyone was out camping except Jasper and I. We had decided to spice things up since no one was in the house. We lit some candles and decided to do it in the kitchen." Alice stopped there and glared at Rose again.

"Continue dear sister." Rose smiled and Alice sighed before turning back to me.

"We were really into things when Carlisle walked into the kitchen mumbling about forgetting something when he looked up and saw me in nothing but knee high leather boots with a flog in my hand and Jasper butt naked tied to one of the kitchen chairs with a gag in his mouth." Alice finished and I busted out laughing.

"Oh my god! You two are into some pretty weird stuff!" I said while laughing hysterically.

I wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes and Alice just huffed before turning to me "Truth or dare Bells?"

"Uhm…" I hesitated "Truth?" I squeaked and Alice smiled.

"Who when and where was your first kiss?" Alice grinned.

"It was a girl her name was Hannah and I was madly in love with her at the time. I was fourteen and it was in my room at the only sleepover I have ever had. She was my only friend and she decided we should experiment so she planted one on me. I told her I loved her and she freaked and went home. From then on I knew I was bi and she never spoke to me again and neither did anyone else." I answered lost in thought.

"That's so sad Bells I'm sorry." Rose said and I shrugged.

"Ok let's change it up. We can ask anyone truth or dare now okay?" Alice said and we nodded. "Ok I'll start this time." Alice said. "Rose truth or Dare?" She snickered.

"Dare." Rose said bravely and Alice thought for a moment.

"I dare you to kiss Bella on the lips for thirty seconds." Alice smirked and my jaw dropped.

Rose glanced over at me and shrugged "If it's okay with you." She said and I looked at the ground feeling a mass of nerves.

I nodded and she got up only to straddle me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"Okay and go!" Alice shouted and Rose leaned in.

I closed the space between us and pressed my lips against hers. They were cold but soft. She pressed closer to me and slid her tongue along my bottom lip. I granted her entrance and our tongues began to battle for dominance. She tasted sweet and I couldn't get enough. She ground her hips against mine and tangled her hands in my hair. I let out a slight whimper feeling her against me. I let my hands rest on her hips and pulled her closer.

I pulled back needing air and opened my eyes. Rose's eyes were almost black and she was breathing deeply as I gasped for air. Alice cleared her throat and we looked over to see her eyes wide.

"Well uh that was something." Alice said and Rose and I looked at each other before falling out on the ground laughing.

Once we had gathered ourselves from the giggles we sat back down and started the game back up. Rose turned to Alice "Okay Ali truth or dare?"

"Truth." She shrugged.

"What's the most you've ever spent shopping in one day?" Rose asked

"Uhm…20,000." She mumbled sheepishly and I looked at her crazily.

"How?!" I exclaimed and she smiled slightly.

"Furniture, new winter wardrobe, make up, and spa trip in one day." She explained as if it was the simplest thing ever.

I rolled my eyes at her and she giggled. I yawned and Alice and Rose looked at me. "Okay last person. Bells truth or dare?"

"Dare." I yawned out and they giggled.

"Alright I dare you to stay with us tomorrow night." Alice said and I looked up at her terrified.

"But Edward will be there…I don't think I can handle him glaring at me all day and night." I whispered.

"We won't let him be a jerk and neither will Esme trust me." They smiled reassuringly.

"Fine but for now we should sleep." I said and yawned again to prove my point. They looked at each other quickly once again but this time I caught it fully. "What?" I asked with my brow furrowed.

"Nothing." They said simultaneously.

"Yea sure." I said and got up pulling out blankets and pillows from the closet.

I tossed them around and climbed up and onto one of the recliners. "You're more than welcome to fight over the couch or recliner but I have claimed my spot." I smiled.

They giggled at me as Alice raced over to the couch at a high speed, almost too high for a person.

"Woah." I whispered.

Alice looked over at me nervously and shrugged at Rose who was shaking her head.

"Goodnight guys." I said and they called back their goodnights to me. Without another thought I fell into a nightmare.

_I lay on my bed praying my mom is on time today, that she won't be late. I hear the door open but not her voice instead I hear his pounding footsteps. I hear the fridge open. He pops open a can of beer. I'm silent hoping he doesn't figure out I'm here. I get up slowly trying to make my way to my closet to hide. I tiptoe quietly and slowly not making a sound. I'm almost to the closet door when I hit a squeaky floorboard. It creaks and I cringe. I hear a chuckle from downstairs and I take the last few steps opening the squeaky closet door and flinging myself into the darkest corner shutting the door behind me softly._

_ I shake as I hear footsteps hit the steps fast and hard. He's stomping down the hall now and he's getting closer to my room. He stops at the door and knocks lightly and calls out in a teasing voice._

_ "Oh Isabella are you home?" He snickers and I can feel the bile rising._

_ He opens the door to my room slowly. He creeps around the room and calls out for me as if playing hide and go seek with a child._

_ "Isabella where are you?" He says and I shudder._

_ He stops in front of the closet door and I shut my eyes tight. I cringe back further into the corner. The door flings open and he grabs me throwing me onto the bed. I cry out and he's on me hitting me in the face and stomach._

_ "How dare you hide from me you little bitch?" He roars and I whimper._

_ My lip is bleeding and he's not stopping with the hitting anytime soon. I beg for him to stop but when he does I regret it. He pulls out his switchblade and rips my shirt down the middle tearing it off me. He smirks at me as he presses the blade against my stomach. I wince and he glares. _

_ "Shut it whore." He says as he starts to slash and cut away at my skin._

_ I look down and sob as I see the new word on my skin. Along with 'whore' and 'slut' there is now 'worthless' carved into me. He smirks as he tears off my pants and panties. He pushes into me and I cry out. He takes this as a cry of pleasure and shoves himself further into me. He slaps me and grins down at me._

_ "Oh my little slut. You know you love Daddy inside of you." He grunts out._

_ "You're not my father" I sob out. _

_ "You're father doesn't want you. I'm all you have." He whispers as he finishes._

I sit up straight in the recliner screaming and drenched in sweat and tears. I see nothing but darkness around me. Someone touches my arm and I scream louder.

"Don't hurt me please." I cry out sobbing uncontrollably.

A light is turned on and I see Alice and Rose in front of me. I continue to sob and they wrap their arms around me.

"Shh Bells its okay we're here." Alice whispers.

"H-he d-did it again." I stutter out through my sobs.

"Bella honey he's not here he can't hurt you." Rose says.

"Bells what happened…?" Alice asks after a few moments of silence and I turn to her.

I let all my pain and hurt shine through my eyes and she gasps. I know I can trust her so I start from the beginning. "My mom got remarried a year and a half ago. At first everything was fine and dandy. Phil was nice enough but he was a little off at times. Sometimes I'd catch him looking at me or he'd "accidentally" touch me or brush up against me. A few times he actually walked in on me changing, but I just mistook it for accidental situations. About ten months after the wedding Phil came home one night drunk. My mom was on business so it was only us. He stormed upstairs and burst into my room angry I hadn't fixed dinner."

"He yelled at me for a minute and I asked him why he was being an ass all of the sudden and then he hit me. He landed punches on me over and over. He stormed out and left me bruised on the floor. It continued like that for two months. He'd get angry and hit me and I spent a lot of money on make up to hide it all. Then one night he came home in a drunken stupor. He was a man on a mission. He stormed into my room and pushed me back on my bed slamming my head into the wall."

"He was on me so fast and I couldn't get away. I told him to stop and I begged him not to hurt me but he just hit me when I said anything. He cut whore into my stomach and said now everyone would know my place. Then he ripped my clothes off and broke me. It hurt so badly. I ripped apart and bled and he didn't stop until he was satisfied. He raped me a total of sixty three times over a three and a half month span of time. I finally decided to tell my mom. I thought she'd take me into her arms and we'd run away from him, but I was wrong. She denied it with all her being, she said even if it was true that I deserved it that I was a whore. I realized then that I had nowhere to go."

"I remembered then that my father had been begging for me to come live with him for years. I called him up packed and I was out before he could touch me again." I finished with tears running down my face.

"Oh my god Bella…I'm so sorry you deserve so much more. He won't get near you again." Alice whispered and I nodded.

I looked at the clock to see it was 11:00 in the afternoon. "I'm going to go shower and pack a bag then we can go to your place okay?" I said and they nodded.

I went upstairs and showered quickly before pulling on a sleeping with sirens sweater and red and black stained super skinny jeans. I pulled on my new studded wedges and blow dried my hair. I applied heavy eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. I cleaned my new piercings and packed a bag with some clothes, laptop, and phone charger. I went downstairs and the girls were already standing there.

"Ready?" Rose asked and I nodded.

Alice climbed into her car and I smiled at her "I'll drive mine." I said.

She nodded and Rose got in with her. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and turned the key in the ignition. I peeled out behind the girls and Alice sped up. I kept up with her easily as we sped through back roads. After about ten minutes we slowed down and pulled off onto a dirt road. After about three minutes on the dirt road we pulled up to the gorgeous white house.

They pulled into the garage and I pulled into the grass. I grabbed the bag and walked through the garage door to see them waiting for me. I followed them into the house and they called out saying that we were here. We walked into the living room to see all the guys planted on the couch watching a football game. All except Edward that is. I was beginning to wonder where he was when I felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched away and whimpered. I turned to see that it was just Edward and I relaxed.

"Hi." I whispered

"Hello Bella. I was wondering if. Will you come with me?" He asked skeptically.

I turned to Alice and she nodded so I turned back to him "I guess." I whispered.

He nodded and turned away and walked out the back door briskly. I followed trying to keep pace in my shoes. He stopped a little ways away from the house at the edge of the forest. He turned to me and I looked at him expectantly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in the most adorable way.

"You really get under my skin you know that?" He said and I glared.

"Well if that's all you have to say then goodbye Edward." I said turning on my heel.

"No wait. This started wrong." He said quickly so I turned back to him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being rude to you for the past few days I'm just really protective of my family." He said.

"It's okay…" I whispered.

"No its not I was a jerk when I know you don't need it." He said sincerely and I looked up at him.

Our eyes connected and I couldn't look away. I subconsciously leaned closer unable to stop myself. I could feel the hum of electricity between us. I breathed in deeply and bit my bottom lip. He stood perfectly still. I broke eye contact and raised a hand to my hair running my fingers through it. Edward's eyes fell to my wrist and his eyes widened. I looked at my arm to see my sleeve had fallen down. I hurriedly fixed it as tears welled in my eyes. He would never want me now.

"I-I should go…" I whispered holding back tears.

"No Bella wait. It's okay I won't hurt you." He whispered grabbing my hand.

I felt a shock of electricity in my hand that spread through my body and made me feel warm. "I'm a freak I know…" I whispered.

"You are not." He said and moved his hand to my face "You are beautiful and you just need someone to help." He's so close now as he looks into my eyes.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me Bella." He looks like he wants to say something else but looks away.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing I just. I know I've been a jerk but I want that to change…I can't fight this anymore. I feel this need to be near you and I'm just not strong enough to keep away." He says as he pushes my bangs back from my face.

I feel heat rise into my cheeks as he looks at me intensely "Really?" I ask and he nods. "Then why were you so mean to me?" I whisper my voice filled with hurt.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you ever. I know this doesn't make sense because we've only known each other for a short time but just know that I care about you." He said.

I have a hard time wrapping my head around it but I smile at him. He smile back a crooked smile and my knees go weak. He wraps an arm around my waist to steady me and looks into my eyes with our faces inches apart.

"So will you, Bella Swan, grant me a chance at redemption and go on a date with me?" He breathes and I can hardly think straight.

I see, think, and breathe him. I shake my head to clear it and look back at him. Should I let him in knowing he could go back to hating me or hurt me? Is he telling the truth? I decide there's only one way to find out. I smile "Yes." He smiles back.

There we go guys! Read and review please! Next chapter soon I pinky promise!

-Rosie


	8. Chapter 8

Ello guys. I'm sorry for all the previous delay I really am but if I don't get more reviews I'm deleting the story. I don't see the point in pouring my heart out for hours just to have no one read it. So if you're a reader show yourself please. Let's go on with chapter eight.

I have a date with Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen actually asked me out. He actually apologized and asked me out. That's all that runs through my mind as I sit in Alice's room with a smile on my face. Alice and Rose are talking amongst themselves and shooting me glances every few seconds. I know they're talking about me but I don't care.

"What is he doing?" I hear Rose whisper "Why is he going out with her?" She muttered and I turned around to face her.

"What's so wrong with me?" I said glaring at her.

"No Bells I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that he's usually so reserved and solitary. It's just really unusual for him." She gave me a soft smile and I frowned.

"It's probably just a joke anyways. He'll stand me up or be a jerk the whole time we're out." I said starting to panic. "Maybe I should just go tell him I changed my mind." I got up and moved to the door.

"No Bella wait. It's not a joke he really does want to make it up to you." Alice said as I froze with my hand on the doorknob.

"But I don't know if I can trust him or not…I don't trust people easily. But then there's this draw to him that I can't ignore. I know he could easily hurt me." I whisper and Alice walks over to me.

I turn to face her and she frowns at me "Listen Bella I know my brother has been kind of a jerk in the past few days, but he is honestly trying to make an effort here. Just give him a chance if not for him then for us." She pleaded.

I sighed and looked at the ground before nodding. "He never said when though."

"I'll go ask if you want Bells." Alice said.

"No its okay I'll go find him." I said and opened the door.

"He's in his room three doors down on the right." She called after me as I walked down the expansive hallway.

I came to a wooden door and paused contemplating going back, but as I turned around the door opened behind me.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar, melodic voice say.

I turned around and smiled sheepishly "Hi I was just leaving sorry." I said starting to walk away.

He grabbed my arm "No wait come in here."

I turned around and let him pull me into his room. He shut the door behind him and I flinched and he stepped behind me "I won't hurt you Bella." He whispered.

I nodded and turned around to face him. Our faces were inches apart and our torsos were pressed against each other. He cleared his throat and stepped back and I felt my face heat up immensely. He chuckled lowly and I looked at my feet.

"So why'd you want me to come in here?" I asked and he cleared his throat.

"Right well I just wanted to make sure that you were sure about letting me take you out. I could hurt you Bella. I'm dangerous and I just need to make sure you're willing to put yourself at risk." He said moving my face to look at his.

He looked serious and sincere, but I couldn't wrap my head around the dangerous thing "H-how could you hurt me?" I whispered.

"I can't tell you Bella just trust me on this." He said with pleading eyes.

"You're all hiding something. I can feel it." I mumbled.

"As are you Bella." He said reaching out to touch my wrist.

I winced and he pulled up my sleeve. He studied the many scars and fresh cuts as well as the stitches. "This is why Alice brought you over the other day?" He whispered.

I nodded and looked at the ground "I lost a lot of blood…"

"Bella why do you do this to yourself?"

"I can't…You will hate me if I tell you." I whisper.

"I could never Bella. Its okay if you're not ready to tell me yet Bella, but just know when you are I won't judge you. I'm here for you." He said and bent forward slowly and hesitating before pressing his lips against my forehead.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again as he pulls back and I look up "Thanks." I whisper and he shrugs.

"So are you sure about going somewhere with me?" He asks as I stare at him.

I contemplate his warning but decide I have nothing to lose so I nod "When and where?" I smile at him.

He glares at me and I shrink back confused "You are so reckless Isabella. Do you have no care for your being at all?" He practically growls.

I glare back and give a humorless smile "No I don't honestly I don't care if you rip me to shreds with a knife. I don't care if I rip myself to shreds with a knife. I care nothing about my life." I ground out and he softens.

"I'm sorry Bella it's just that the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. Yet I want to protect you at the same time." He runs a hand through his hair pulling on it slightly.

I put a hand on his arm "Hey its okay I trust you. It's just one night. What could happen right?"

"I could think of a million things." He mutters.

"I'll be okay." I whisper making him look into my eyes.

His eyes widen slightly and he lets out a low growl that sounded a bit like 'Rose'. "You kissed my sister?!" He exclaims suddenly and I blanch I wasn't expecting that.

"I, uh, what?" I stutter out stupidly.

Alice bursts through the door then and looks at me sheepishly "I'm sorry Edward I let it slip for a second it was just a game. Don't kill Rose please." She says and I look between them thoroughly confused.

"How'd he know?" I ask Alice and she spins around to face me.

"Nothing Bella its nothing." She says cryptically and backs out of the room.

I pull at my hair "What are you guys hiding?!" I shout and I hear Alice sigh just outside the room.

"All in due time Bells." She mutters and I groan.

I turn back to Edward "It was a truth or dare thing. It didn't mean anything. How did you know though?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Fine but I'll figure it out. Eventually I will."

He chuckles "Good luck Bella."

"Anyways back to the reason why I came in here, when and where are we going out?" I ask blushing slightly.

"I was thinking Friday. It gives you time to back out and time for me to figure you out." He winks and my heart stops.

"O-okay." I breathe and he smirks.

"Nice piercings by the way Bella. They're kind of bad ass."

"T-thanks. I'm getting a tattoo soon." I say and his eyes darken.

"What're you getting?" His voice sounds strained.

"I don't really know yet, but when I do I'll let you know." I smile at him and he smiles back.

He leans forward slowly and my heart speeds up. His almost black eyes stare deep into mine. Wait black? Weren't they golden a moment ago? Is lips are inches from mine and his body is radiating a freezing temperature. His skin is rock hard as it presses against me. He moves his lips over to my ear and chuckles lowly. I shiver.

"We should probably join the others before they get suspicious of how long we've been up here alone." He whispers suggestively.

I gulp and nod as he backs away. He opens the door and I walk out with him behind me. He takes the lead down the hallway and down a staircase into the large family room. Alice and Jasper are cuddling on the loveseat. Alice is reading a fashion magazine and Jasper is reading a history book. Emmet and Rose on the other hand are on the couch making out like mad people. I giggle slightly and look up at Edward.

He puts a finger up to his lips and grabs a pillow. He swings it and hit Emmet in the head so hard it turns into feathers and fabric in the blink of an eye. I gape at him and he cringes slightly.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaim and he turns around.

"Bella enough with the questions." He pleads and I shake my head.

"No, no, no! You hit him in the head and the pillow became feathers with one hit! What the hell is up with you guys?" I exclaim.

Emmett and Rose have pulled away from each other and Alice and Jasper have put their reading material down. Carlisle and a honey, brown haired woman stand in a doorway to the left. They're all staring at me as my chest heaves.

"What is going on?" I demand again turning to the two adults.

"Bella please calm down sweetheart all in due time. You will know soon enough." The woman says and reaches towards me.

Her voice is soothing and I relax immediately "Who are you?" I ask and she smiles.

"I'm Esme sweetheart. It's nice to meet you. The kids, especially Edward, haven't shut up about you." She smiles and winks at the bronze haired boy that is currently starring at the ground embarrassed.

I giggle and roll my eyes "I hope not all bad things right?"

"No bad things only good things to hear about Ms. Swan." She says with a motherly tone. "We just moved to town so we haven't much to eat or drink." She says sweeping her eyes over the kids nervously "But I can get you some water if you'd like dear."

Suddenly I'm parched and starving. My stomach growls but I ignore that. "Water would be fine thanks." I smile.

"I can find some food if you're hungry." She says looking at me worriedly. She notices I'm a bag of bones.

I can feel their eyes on me begging me to eat and I'm about to accept after almost a week of nothing but the voice appears again. "Don't you dare sweetheart. You can't afford the weight." I cringe.

"I'm fine not that hungry." I force a smile.

She doesn't buy it but she lets it go before walking into the kitchen. She comes back a few moments later and I take the glass from her thanking her. I take a sip as glance out the window. Suddenly I'm paralyzed with fear. I see him. Phil's at the edge of the forest. He smiles at me and I drop the glass spilling water all over my sweater.

They all rush to me "Are you okay Bella?" Edward asks and I look at him before looking back at the window. He's gone.

"I-I'm fine. I just uh, the glass slipped." I force a sheepish smile and they all look unsure.

I look over to Alice and she is looking at me worriedly. Jasper sits beside her looking terrified. He mumbles an excuse and backs out the door. I frown.

"Come on dear, we'll get you cleaned up while the boys pick up the glass." Esme smiles at me and reaches out her hand.

I take it and follow her into the kitchen where she dabs at my shirt with a towel. I remember I have a tank top underneath it and stop her. I pull the sweater off gently and put it on the table. I hear her gasp and I turn to her confused. Her eyes are glued to my torso. I look down to see my tank top rode up when I took off the sweater revealing the hateful words and my own cuts. I yank my shirt down and her eyes shoot up to mine. She looks as if she's on the verge of tears.

"Why?" She croaks.

"The words aren't from me the cuts are." I whisper.

"Who did that to you?" I can hear the anger in her voice and I flinch.

"Don't hurt me please." I say as she steps toward me.

"Bella shh no." She reaches out to me and I freak out.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I scream and fall into blackness.


End file.
